


I'm Going To Stay

by EiswolfZero



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: A Better World, M/M, but angsty all the same, but it's just in passing, it's short angst, so there's a smol amount of Lord Batman too, tag to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiswolfZero/pseuds/EiswolfZero
Summary: Batman wasn't sure if Wally lied to him or was trying to convince himself along the way.





	I'm Going To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write the ABO verse thing when all of the sudden I needed to write this unnecessary break up thing (where no one actually is in a relationship)
> 
> So, back to the ABO I guess

They were finally ready to leave this broken dimension.

Batman mused that he should be the last one to exit the portal. Just so he could make sure ~~Wally~~ no one would stay behind on accident.

Making the decision, Batman meant to tell the others that-

“I’m going to stay.”

The following uproar from the others would’ve been deafening, if all sound hadn’t ceased to exist. Surely this was a joke. Hadn’t Wally learned what would happen to the League without him??

A quick glance towards Lord Batman confirmed that this was Wally's own decision.

Which made it _worse_.

This couldn't happen. Wasn't _allowed_ to happen. Batman needed to act. He needed to talk to Wally and talk him out of this, because surely he had made a too rash decision.

Batman would talk some sense into him.

“Flash,” he simply said. It wasn’t difficult to make the others quiet down too. He supposed it was something in his voice which compelled them. “A word in private. Please.” Superman gave a nod when Batman looked briefly at him.

He knew that Clark wouldn't eavesdrop on purpose but Bruce only needed him to keep his alternate self away. There was no room for interruptions.

With a brisk step he walked to another part of this familiar yet unfamiliar Batcave and was greeted with the sudden appearance of Wally in front of him.

They both regarded each other for a moment. Bruce was sure that Wally was going through every convincing argument twice while he was trying to find _something._

Never had he felt so desperate for the right words.

“Did Lord Batman talk you into this?” Accusations. A safe, albeit cheap bet. It would raise Wally's defenses and show Bruce what was his own idea and what wasn't.

Not that he needed it. Wally was an open person and would provide anything he asked. Probably.

“No,” Wally shook his head. “This is my decision. Mine alone.”

The worst of all was that Wally sounded convinced. This wasn't some half baked idea on a fleeting feeling.

So Bruce needed other things to change Wally's mind.

“I don't think you thought this through.”

Wally's expression became slightly closed off, a blush from what only could be frustration on his cheeks.

“There are details you need to take care of. Your flat. Your work. Y-”

“My life back home,” Wally nodded as if he knew what he was talking about. What he was _giving up_. “I'm aware Bats. Do you really think I wouldn't think of that? I know..this might not seem long to you but I've thought about this ever since we helped the other you.”

Bruce bristled at that because this man wearing his face and perverting his name _wasn't him._ Never would be. But he kept a neutral expression, his muscles locked.

“I went over everything I know and everything I have back home and I came to the conclusion that I’m needed here more.”

So that was it? Did Wally think he could fix an _entire_ dimension? Surely Wally wasn’t this haughty.

“This dimension is broken.” _Rotten_ Bruce wanted to say but knew Wally wouldn't like that. “They had their chance.”

The look Wally gave him was weird. Since when was it so difficult to read the speedster?

“It may be broken,” Wally agreed. “But it can heal too. Lord Batman alone won't be able to do it. Not with the other Lords locked up and out of their minds.”

There was a short pause where Wally seemed to search for the right words so Bruce let him.

“It's not because I think so highly of myself but...I _know_ I can help. Here I’m needed more than back home.” Wally's voice was strange. Almost as if it _pained_ him to say so.

Leaving behind everything you knew and own was painful. Wally was doing this to himself.

For one short second Bruce wanted to turn around and leave it at that. Leave Wally behind without a second glance to show him what his decisions got him into.

The second went by and desperation clawed itself out of his chest. Wally _couldn't_ leave. They needed him. Bruce needed him.

Bruce swallowed once, his tongue felt oddly dry because of what he was about to do.

“Is this because I haven't given you an answer yet?” Bruce hated playing dirty. Wally didn't deserve any of it and he knew what would follow. A fight that might strengthen Wally's decision to stay in this dimension.

But it could also work in his favor.

“Are...are you serious!?” Wally choked on his words for a moment, an angry blush visible underneath his’ cowl. “You would...would make this about _us?_ ”

Wasn't it always about them? Wasn't all of this because of some perverted alternate version of him that actually responded to Wally whereas he had simply continued working when Wally had _confessed_ to him?

It was _always_ about the two of them.

Wally didn't know that he was still trying to come up with a reply to his confession. Back then it had been impossible to give a reply. Turning back to work had been the easier option.

Bruce liked Wally. A lot. But their professions might suffer from a relationship. Especially a failed relationship.

Because in the end Bruce knew he couldn't give Wally what he deserved.

So for _weeks_ he had thought about it. Had tried to talk himself into simply responding to Wally in a positive manner. It never worked.

But maybe _now_. Maybe if he gave his answer now he might sway Wally’s decision.

“Isn’t it?” A simple question.

“No...it really isn't.”

They stared at each other. In the face of Wally's anger Bruce knew it to be true. That Wally didn't do this with blackmailing in mind. Others might have.

Never Wally.

“I suppose if I give you an answer now…” He wasn't ready yet. Hadn’t thought of every possible outcome there could be.

“No,” Wally replied as his anger left him, sadness slowly taking its place.

Bruce hated himself for being the cause if it.

“If you don’t reciprocate my feelings then that's fine and won’t change anything. If you do...well that sucks, doesn't it?” Wally asked in a tone once conveyed a joke but got twisted on the way out. He sounded sad and tired. “And if it's neither of them then what? Are you going to force yourself to feel the same? I don’t want any faked feelings.”

When did Wally get so good at reading him? At predicting his moves or knowing his motivations? Or was it just this one time because it was something personal between them?

Too many factors and too little time to work through this.

He made to speak up but Wally beat him to it.

“Either way I would still stay,” Wally said. “Would still choose this because this is what we do. What we work for. Making the world a better place and I know….I know that you guys will look out for Central for me. While I take care of this world.”

“There won't’ be a way to return Wally. We can’t…”

“Keep the portal functioning I know. You would never rest as long as there's a way for the Lords to travel between dimensions. I _know_ this is a one way street. Please don't think I'm not aware,” Wally seemed to almost beg Bruce. For whatever reason.

But he could give Wally this, if nothing else.

Bruce nodded once, letting the silence grow between them. It felt stifling. Too much at once and too heavy to bear.

He couldn't say goodbye now. His chest felt too fragile after this talk. After his almost, kinda forced, confession.

Slowly Bruce started to walk, past Wally, towards the others.

Only for Wally to gently take one of his hands, effectively stopping him. Closing his eyes for just a moment, Bruce gathered whatever strength he had left and turned back to Wally.

Wally's eyes were glossy then and he didn't look like the confident Speedster he had argued with a few moments ago.

“Please don’t think this is easy for me. Because it isn't. It's…,” Wally took a moment to think about what he was going to say and Bruce let him. “..scary. Probably the scariest thing I've ever done. And we've seen much.”

Bruce nodded and took a step closer, looking down on Wally.

What he was about to do was frightening as well. Maybe not as much as leaving behind everything you knew but he couldn't help it. It was frightening.

He lifted his cape with a practiced motion and put both of his hands on either side of Wally's face. Shielding him from the world. Both worlds.

Just for a moment.

Wally was looking up at him. Surprised. Slightly getting red.

For a second Bruce wondered what the others might think of them then. Besides Superman of course.

“Bruce?” Wally whispered. As if it was a forbidden word.

And it almost was. Bruce always insisted on their hero names as long as they were in their uniforms.

Slowly he bent down and placed a soft kiss against Wally's lips. Too short and light compared to what he was feeling.

Bruce withdrew again but continued to shield Wally.

“You can do it. No one else could ever do it.” If this was Wally's wish then this would be Bruce's parting gift.

Wally blinked several times, clearly fighting against his tear ducts. “Does...does that mean we're together now?” He said it in a light tone. Something easy going.

If Wally wanted to end this with a joke, then who was he to deny it?

“It means you're not allowed to cheat on me. Ever.” Bruce even lifted up one side of his mouth, if only for a second.

Enough time for Wally, he knew.

Reluctantly Bruce let go of Wally's face and freed his arm from Wally's hand. Without another word he turned around and walked up to the other's who looked expectantly at them.

Except for Superman because he already knew.

“We're leaving. Now.” Short. Brisk. It was an order.

He wouldn’t manage to leave otherwise. They needed to go _now_. And despite their protests and begging towards Wally they followed him.

Waiting at the portal, he let them say goodbye without letting it get out of hand. It seemed that they respected Wally's decision. Honored it by not questioning it.

Overseeing the walk back home, Bruce briefly turned back and received a nod to which he tilted his head in acknowledgment. He knew Wally would take care of the portal.

He was the last one to walk through it, just like he had planned from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares I do have an idea for a sequel to this but for that I would need to kill Lord Batman  
> Too bad


End file.
